A New Beginning
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: 2 years after Friday the 13th (2009), Jason Voorhees wonders about some mysteries about his past & who he really is. But as he participates in a tournament of fighting & killing, He may find the answers to his past, & even some past friends. May contain strong language & violence.
1. Nightmares

**All FRIDAY THE 13****TH**** Characters © Sean. S. Cunningham, Victor Miller, Marcus Nispel, Paramount, New Line Cinema & Platinum Dunes.**

**All MORTAL KOMBAT Characters © Ed Boon & Netherrealm Studios.**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Date:** Tuesday 12th April 2011

**Time:** 22:00 pm

**Location:** Camp Crystal Lake

It was a misty moonlit night on Camp Crystal Lake. The moon shone brightly, lighting up the mists that seeped across the Crystal clear lake water. The trees & bushes of the woods were also lightened brightly up by the moon, as the spring wind blew gently through the branches of the trees & bushes rustled quietly. & the old abandoned wooden cabins creaked & thumped quietly as the wind blew through them too. & not as sound was to be heard, until…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

A loud blood curdling scream was heard as a teenage girl came rushing out of the woods in fright. She was covered in splattered blood, as if she was running away from a massacre, which became clear, as a massive harpoon arrow came flying out of the woods, & blasted right through the girl's back & stomach, causing the girl's shutting down body to hit the floor. As her blood came gushing out of her body, a massively muscular giant-like man came walking out of the shadows of the trees. The man was carrying the harpoon gun the arrow was fired from. The man was wearing filthy brown trousers, muddy brown boots, a dirty creamy brownish white coloured vest-like shirt, a trashed navy blue quilted barn jacket, & on his deformed looking, filthy blonde haired head, he was wearing filthy creamy brownish white Vintage hockey mask with scratched red chevron sticker like prints. It became clear, that man was … **Jason Voorhees (2009 Remake Jason)**.

Jason Voorhees was deformed boy, born on the most unlucky day in the world: **Friday the 13****th**, who supposedly drowned in the lake on Friday the 13th June 1980. But somehow, Jason had survived & went back round the camp, only to watch in horror as his mother **(Pamela Voorhees)** got beheaded by last surviving camp counsellor, with the very machete that he has tied to his waist. & ever since then, he had been killing camp counsellors & teenagers who dared enter the premises, to avenge his mother, & stop them from either coming to camp, or get their hands on the drug plants that grew in all of the lake's forest. Last time Jason killed teenagers, he was defeated by Clay & Whitney Miller, who managed to escape the lake after he attacked them after they dropped him in the lake after they killed him. Although Jason had killed so many people over the years, he began to feel guilt over time. The worst of the pain, was when he was unable to save his mother from her beheading. But even though he felt guilty for killing so many people as well, he couldn't stop killing, unsure what his mother would say or think, even though she was dead, she was there in Jason's head.

Jason then pulled the harpoon arrow out of the girl's bloody body, put the arrow back into the harpoon, grabbed the girl's body by the right leg, & dragged the body away.

**(Later that night…)**

Jason had put the body with the rest of his victim's bodies in his underground lair underneath the old cabins. He then went into the cabin where his bedroom was, & sat on the bed. He then picked up a framed photo with smashed glass, the image was of him, his mother, but oddly, there was another woman in the image, along with 3 little girls hugging Jason with smiles on their faces. The woman had long white-ish grey hair with a long black stripe of hair going through the hair, she had completely white eyes & wore black & purple clothing with silver glints. 1 of the girls was wearing blue clothing, with long black hair, brown eyes & a skin tone similar to Jason's. The second girl was a darker skin tone, she had black hair, green eyes & green clothing. The third girl had similar looks to the girl in blue, but wore purple clothing, & her eyes didn't look right, & even more, her teeth didn't look right either. But as Jason looked at the photo, he began to shed tears, believing they were all people he would never see again, even on the day he finally dies.

Jason wished sometimes he could just die & be with his mother again, but never knew when that would happen, or if it would even happen. He was even curious into how he survived when Whitney Miller stabbed him with his own machete, & even when he drowned, he wondered how he was somehow immortal. Jason then put the picture back down on the table next to his bed, took off his hockey mask, revealing his majorly deformed head, & then lay down on his bed, as he cried himself to sleep silently.

**(In Jason's dream…)**

Jason found himself walking around the lake campsite, unaware he was dreaming. As he watched all the kids & teens enjoying themselves, he then saw his mother & the other woman with 3 little girls arriving at the huts. Jason began to shed more tears through his hockey mask **(He's dreaming, that's why he's still got it on)**. He then walked over to the huts that they went into, to see what was happening.

Inside, Jason saw his younger self running around with the 3 girls, but to him, it looked like he was frightened of the one in purple, the ones in blue & green looked like they were fending her off Jason's younger self. The images then blurred into the outside of the lake, Jason looked around to see what was happening, until he saw his younger self sitting on the pier of the lake. Jason got very scared, knowing this was where he drowned in the lake. Suddenly, Jason watched in horror as the girl in purple, pushed little Jason into the lake while he wasn't looking, & then ran in Jason's direction, sniggering evilly to herself. As she nearly passed Jason, Jason took out his machete & tried to cut the girl's head off, but his machete went straight through her, as if she was some kind of ghost. Jason suddenly ended up in the lake, drowning just like his younger self. As Jason began to lose his sight, He heard an echo, screaming his name.

"_JASON!"_ The girl in blue's voice echoed.

**(Jason's nightmare ends…)**

Jason shot up in fright & fear, as he breathed heavily & hoarsely. He then looked around & saw everything was normal, except it being daytime. Jason then looked at the photo of him, his mother & the other girls, realising it was just a nightmare of his past. He then decided to take the photo out of the frame, & put it in one of his coat pockets. Jason then got up, put on his hockey mask, put his machete around his waist, & then walked off out of the cabin, preparing himself for another day of his usual killing sprees.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:**_**"Hi readers, Welcome to a reborn version of my Mortal Kombat/ Friday the 13**__**th**__** fanfic. This will contain so AU-ish twists (You may have noticed some in this chapter), if you have any Ideas for me, Please say in the comments. Enjoy, Rory out."**__He _


	2. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins**

Jason was walking around, near the mouth of the lake. He then looked around, with his eyes wide open, & his ears sharp as ever, waiting for the sound of campers speaking & laughing. But nothing came to sound until…

BANG!

Jason turned to the direction of the blast sound. To his surprise, it came from the direction he had just walked from, so it was near his cabin. Without hesitation, he pulled out his machete, & ran towards where the blast came from.

**(Back at the Cabin…)**

When Jason got to the edge of the woods that lead to his cabin, he saw very weird monstrous humanoid creatures standing outside the cabin, there was also a massive portal hole to the side of the cabin as well. One of the creatures came walking out of the cabin carrying something in his hands. When Jason a closer look, his anger suddenly snapped, to see the creatures were stealing his mother's decapitated head. Jason then charged out of the woods, towards the creatures in pure rage. As they noticed Jason coming towards them, one of them unleashed his claws from his arms, ready to stab Jason with them, but then Jason instantly slashed the first creature's head off. Shocked of the first kill, & seeing Jason's height compared to them, the other creatures got so scared & they ran back through the portal, still carrying Pamela's head. Jason ran after them, through the portal as well, then the portal closed.

**(On the other side of the portal…)**

Jason was confused. He was somewhere had never been before, nor heard of. As he looked around his location, he then heard voices coming from a door right in front of him. He walked towards the door & opened it. Outside the door, he saw more of the creatures that stole his mother's head. Without hesitation after they spotted him, Jason charged at them with his machete, & started slashing, stabbing & killing every single one in his sight. No matter how many of them there were, & what kind of weapons they had to fight him with, it was no use… Jason just kept on killing them all.

**(Meanwhile at Shang Tsung's arena…)**

There was a gathering of many ninjas, assassins, sorcerers & even gods from all across the globe, & even from different realms. An old man with grey hair in a red dragon coat with black & gold trim then appeared on the throne level.

"_Combatants, I am Shang Tsung. In the coming day, each of you will fight. Some are here under their own filiation, others were brought here by chance…"_ Shang Tsung began, was then cut off by sudden crashing & screaming.

Suddenly the door the arena blasted as a load of tarkatan warrior bodies & body parts fell through the door. Everyone, even Shang Tsung was shocked. But even more shocked to see who was responsible for all their deaths, as one last tarkatan warrior got his skull crushed by a man, who was 6 ft. 5.5 inches tall, wearing trashy clothing & a hockey mask, with a machete tied to his waist, & stained in tarkatan blood. Jason then stepped through the door while pulling out his machete, ready to cause more bloodshed. As he stared at all the other gathers, who also stared back at him, Shang Tsung suddenly appeared right next to Jason on the arena ground, he was very impressed, & curious about how a man that had never been heard of in Mortal Kombat history, was able to slaughter that many Tarkatan warriors that easily.

"_Well there combatant, you seem pretty ready for combat already…"_ Shang Tsung said to Jason, as Jason seemed to listen to him, to understand what was going on.

"_Wow, that guy seems pretty tough. Who is that guy? I'd love to speak to his manager."_ Said a man in a blue suit with a pink shirt, black tie & sun glasses.

"_You'll only get to see him when you dead. That's what happens when it comes to Jason Voorhees."_ Replied a woman with blonde hair & black leather army clothing.

"_Jason Voorhees?"_ the man asked, knowing he had never heard of Jason's legend.

"_A boy who drowned a Crystal Lake in 1980, & came back for revenge after watching his mother's demise, by slaughtering everyone who dares enter the Crystal Lake premises."_ The woman replied.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"_Who is that Earthrealmer? & how can he kill that many warriors at once? Surely they would have over whelmed him by miles."_ Said a Chinese ninja-like man, wearing red & black ninja clothing.

"_Jason Voorhees is not what you would call an Earthrealmer."_ Replied a man in white & blue clothing with a straw hat.

Shang Tsung then floated up to his seat, as Jason watched him. As Jason looked up to Shang Tsung's throne, he saw 2 women, who looked very familiar to him. But before he could see anymore…

"_Reptile!"_ Shang Tsung called out, as a green reptilian humanoid creature appeared out of nowhere, at the opposite end of the arena, & snarled, ready to battle Jason.

**Jason Voorhees VS. Reptile:**

**Round 1:**

**FIGHT!**

Jason Charged at Reptile while pulling out his machete, as Reptile also charged at Jason. Jason then slashed Reptile across the chest, but was blown back as reptile blasted an acid bomb back at Jason. Jason then got back up, But Reptile was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Jason started getting attacked by nothing, as Reptile then appeared, Jason grabbed him by the right shoulder, & stabbed his machete in Reptile's stomach, & then pulled his machete out of his stomach, & threw reptile back to the other side of the arena. As Reptile got back up, an axe suddenly hit him in the chest, impaling him. Jason then went up to Reptile, ripped the axe out of his chest with his right hand, & then punched Reptile in the face with the same hand, knocking Reptile down.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

**Round 2:**

**FIGHT!**

Reptile got back up again, but this time, he fired another acid bomb at Jason, hitting him. As Jason went up in the air, Reptile upper cutted him, causing Jason to fly even more before hitting the ground on his chest. Jason got back up, but instead of taking out his machete or axe, he pulled out a Pitchfork, stabbed it into Reptile's chest, & flung him in the air, causing him to hit the floor on his head. When Reptile got back up, he then charged at Jason, Poked him in the left eye, twisted his neck to the right, & kicked him the stomach, sending back to the ground on his back. Even as Jason got back up again, Reptile then glided at Jason with an acid slide, & repeatedly beat Jason till he fainted.

**Reptile Wins!**

**Round 3:**

**FIGHT!**

Jason got back up. Reptile then fired another acid bomb, but Jason jumped over allowing the bomb to float underneath him. Reptile then jumped up to slam down on Jason, but then Jason dropped a bear trap, as Reptile landed in it, stunning him. Jason then jumped back to the other end of the arena, & pulled out a bow & arrow, aimed, & fired the arrow, hitting Reptile in the chest. Reptile the turned invisible again, Jason pulled out his machete, on guard for Reptile's surprise attacks. But sheer luck, He just randomly swung his machete, hitting Reptile, knocking off his cloaking ability. Jason & reptile then punched each other in the face so hard, their masks came off. No one was stunned at reptile's face, but everyone gasped at Jason's, seeing all the facial disorders. Even the 2 women with Shang Tsung was stunned.

"_He's alive?! But how?!"_ the woman in blue said in her head.

"_We saw him drown, No one could survive that, & yet he's here."_ The woman in green also thought in her head.

Jason got so angry, he swiped his machete so hard across Reptile's chest, and it knocked him to the floor, knocking him out.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

As Jason picked up & put his hockey mask back on, Shang Tsung was impressed, but still wanted to see Jason fall.

"An impressive start, but you still have a long way to go Mr Voorhees. Baraka!" Shang Tsung called out as a stronger looking Tarkatan, in white clothing with black lining red skull marks appeared opposite Jason's side of the arena. Baraka then snarled at Jason as well, ready to take him down.

**Jason Voorhees VS. Baraka:**

**Round 1:**

**FIGHT!**

Jason then charged at Baraka, but Baraka then punched Jason in the chest with his right arm, & then stabbed him in the chest with his right arm blade, knocking Jason to the ground on his chest. As Jason got back up, he got angrier. He then pulled out a large pruning saw. Started it up, & rammed it into Baraka's stomach, gushing blood everywhere. Jason then kicked Baraka down, knocking him to the floor on his back. Baraka got back up, charged at Jason, & repeatedly stabbed Jason in the stomach with his arm blades, causing Jason to hit the floor on his stomach again. Baraka then spin bladed Jason as he got back up, knocking him down on his back. Then when Jason got back up again, Baraka upper cutted him with his blades, & then shot a spark attack at Jason, just before he hit the floor, knocking him out.

**Baraka Wins!**

**Round 2:**

**FIGHT!**

Jason got back up again, & was angrier even more. He then upper cutted Baraka, & then slashed him with his machete before he hit the floor. Baraka then got up again, then charged at Jason, stabbing him in the stomach, lifted him up, stabbed him in the neck, stabbed him in the right eye, & then kicked him off his blade, hitting the floor on his back. Jason then pulled out a harpoon, & fired the massive arrow, hitting Baraka in the chest, stunning him. Jason then threw his axe at Baraka, performing his X-ray attack again. Baraka then kicked Jason back, while balancing on his arm blades, knocking Jason back on his back again. Jason gets back up again, pulls out his pitchfork & stabs & flings Baraka over to the other side of Jason.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

**Round 3:**

**FIGHT!**

Baraka got back up & snarled at Jason, knowing he was getting really annoying, the fact he was stronger & taller than all the other fighters. Jason then grabbed Baraka again, & stabbed him in the chest with his machete, & threw him back on to his back. Baraka gets up again, then tried to slash Jason, but Jason blocked the attack with is machete, Then threw a cleaver at Baraka, hitting him the head, stunning him. Jason then used his pruning saw on Baraka again, & then tripped Baraka up, knocking him down & out.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

"_Well done, now Jason, Do you wish to finish him?"_ Shang Tsung asked.

Jason Stared down at Baraka, all injured & moaning in pain. He then looked at all the other fighters, who were staring at him, wondering will he deliver the final blow to Baraka. But Jason just turned around & walked away in rage out of the arena. Killing may have been what he was doing for so many years, but Jason's real goal was to get his mother's head back. But also, he thought that the two women with Shang Tsung looked very familiar, As Jason walked through the hallways, all Jason could think about as well as his mother, were the girls in the photo.

**To be continued…**


	3. Catching Up

**Chapter 3: Catching up**

Jason was standing on a stone bridge, staring down at the ground. His eyes were closed, remembering more that happened at Crystal Lake before he drowned, & of the 3 girls he met back there.

**(In Jason's visions…)**

"_Jason? Come on out. Mommy wants you to meet some new people. Sindel brought them along specially to meet you."_ Pamela's voice said as Jason was hiding in his room, after another nasty bulling from all the other kids.

"_Come on Jason, I promise that Kitana, Jade & Mileena won't laugh at you."_ Sindel's voice said to convince Jason to come out of his room.

Jason then slowly opened his bedroom door, to see his mom, Sindel & 3 young girls who were close to Jason's age standing there, looking at him in concern. Jason was wearing a greyish brown shirt, with black shorts, black sandals & a clean white hockey mask with crimson red chevron marks.

"_Jason, you don't need to wear your mask. I know how much you don't like people seeing you face, but you can't hide it from everyone."_ Pamela then said to convince Jason to take off his hockey mask.

"_Come on Jason, we won't bite."_ Mileena said in a kind, but creepy attitude.

"_Sis, don't make it harder for Jason."_ Kitana said sternly.

Jason then slowly removed his hockey mask from his deformed head, revealing his deformed face. His right eye was completely white, & was lower than his left. He also had long blonde hair, but there were parts that didn't completely cover his head.

"_Awww, that doesn't look anything like ugly. I think he looks cute & innocent."_ Kitana said sweetly as she looked at Jason's deformed face in kindness.

Jason blushed slightly to sound of Kitana's comment.

"_JASON!"_ A girl's voice shouted, causing Jason to open his eyes, & turn around while pulling out his machete.

The voice originated from the blonde woman with black leather army clothing. Jason suddenly had more memories blast back into his mind. He saw the woman in images of him slaughtering a group of soldiers on Crystal Lake.

"_You're coming with me Voorhees, You have a lot to answer for, for all your murders."_ The woman said sternly. Jason then raised his machete in the threatening pose, ready to finish what he started at Crystal Lake.

"_Well… if you won't come quietly, we'll have to drag you back."_ Sonya said sternly.

**Jason Voorhees VS. Sonya Blade:**

**Round 1:**

**FIGHT!**

Sonya charged towards Jason, But Jason lay out a bear trap, as Sonya stepped into it, stunning her. Jason took this chance to slash Sonya with his machete combo, as he slashed, punched & kicked her to the other side of the bridge. As Sonya got back up, she sprayed a pink spray in Jason's eyes, blinding him. She then kneed Jason in the stomach, grabbed him in a head lock, & then banged his head on her leg, knocking him to the floor on his back. Jason got back up on to his feet, Jason then used his pitchfork move, & flung Sonya to the other side of the bridge again. As Sonya got up, she got hit by Jason's axe, as it hit her in the chest, seeing that Jason was using his X-Ray move on her, knocking her down & out.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

**Round 2:**

**FIGHT!**

Sonya got back up & fired a stun laser beam at Jason, hitting & stunning him. Sonya took this chance, & repeatedly kicked & punched Jason. Then, with her feet, snapped Jason's neck to the left, kicked him repeatedly into the air, then slammed his head down on the ground with the feet again. Jason got back up again, then got out his harpoon, & fired it at Sonya, but Sonya jumped up, dodging it. She then slammed her fist down on Jason, smacking his head on the floor, & flipped back round on to his back again. As Jason got back up again, He then threw a cleaver knife at Sonya, hitting her. Sonya then fired three more lasers at Jason, hitting him & knocking him out.

**Sonya Blade Wins!**

**Round 3:**

**FIGHT!**

Jason got back on to his feet, angrier & charged at Sonya, grabbed her, & stabbed her in the stomach with his machete before throwing her back. Sonya then got back up herself, but before she could do anything, she felt another cleaver knife hit her, & then another axe as Jason preformed his X-ray move again, knocking Sonya down again. & When Sonya got back up again, Jason instantly finished Sonya off was rapid machete slashing, knocking out again.

**Jason Voorhees Wins!**

**Flawless Victory!**

Jason then walked up to Sonya, who was almost critically injured after being repeatedly slashed up. Jason then held his machete in a stabbing pose, with his hands.

"_You won't get away with this Jason, even if you kill me, you'll still have to take on the rest of Special Forces Command."_ Sonya said in a weak injured voice.

Jason then raised his machete in his stabbing pose, ready to finish off completely. But as Jason was ready to stab Sonya, a red laser hit Jason in the chest, stunning him. A man with black hair & beard, dragon tattoos, brown body warmer, Grey trousers, black boots, a metal face plate & a red robotic eye & a metal belt red lit chain across his shoulder came in & whacked Jason across his hockey mask with his fist, knocking Jason back.

"_She's my kill, so get lost."_ The man said in an aggressive slurry voice.

As Kano then turned on to Sonya, ready to do her in himself, Jason grabbed Kano by the back of the neck, & threw him towards the other end of the bridge, knocking him out. But as Jason turned around, Sonya had gone. Jason then looked to the only other direction away from the bridge, & walked off in search of next target.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Sonya had been helped up & got away from Jason thanks to the man in the blue suit & sunglasses from earlier **(Johnny Cage)**.

"_Thank you."_ Sonya said weakly & thankfully.

"_No probs. You were right about that Jason guy, he is a maniac."_ Johnny replied in sympathy.

"_As soon as I find Jax, I better inform Command that Kano & Jason are here. They both need to be brought in for Justice."_ Sonya said in a more healing voice.

"_I would be careful though, If Jason's still hunting you, god knows what will happen if teams up Kano."_ Johnny said nervously.

"_It's very unlikely that they'll do that, Jason practically hates anyone he comes across."_ Sonya replied logically.

Sonya then walked off to try and find her partner Jax. Johnny went to see if he could find some more help for Sonya.

**(Later with Jason…)**

Jason wandered around the hallways, still on search for Sonya, as well as his mother's head. But as came to an opening, he saw Sonya & an injured dark skin toned man in metallic metal armour sitting on a bridge outside. Jason then pulled out his machete slowly, prepared to attack when suddenly, the two women in blue & green from earlier walk straight past him towards Sonya & Jax. Jason then put his machete away in surprise as he watched the two women battle Sonya.

But after Sonya beat both of the girls, Jason got really angry again, but this time, he was angrier than ever, it was just as bad as when his mother got decapitated. Jason then pulled out machete in rage, & charged for Sonya.

"_Sure don't any more surprises like…"_ Sonya's words were cut off as Jason slashed her across the chest with his machete, causing her to hit the floor.

"_Sonya!"_ Jax shouted as he tried to get up, but Jason swiped him with his left fist, knocking him down too.

Just as Jason was about to kill Jax, Kano lasered Jason in the back. Jason then turned around to Kano & Shang Tsung standing in front of Kitana & Jade, who were still knocked out.

"_There is no need to kill who is not your target, Jason."_ Shang Tsung said in a chuckling attitude.

Jason then raised his machete as Shang Tsung, as an act of telling him to back off. Jason then noticed Kitana & Jade get up & saw them look at him, how innocent their eyes were to him, Jason then lowered his machete, put it back round his waist, turned around & walked away in the opposite direction.

**To be continued…**


End file.
